


This Town Needs You

by melroihag



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love their dynamic, i want Nedley to adopt me, nicole is like his second daughter, protective dad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Just a little one-shot depicting a missing scene between the Sheriff and his Deputy in the hospital from 2x10.





	This Town Needs You

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Nedley is captured by Widow-Mercedes and taken to the abandoned barn.
> 
>  
> 
> I love these two characters and their dynamic.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also Nedley had the best one-liners this episode and was definitely the comedic relief, however I did want to see a little softer, dad-side to him.)

The Sheriff watched as Wynonna Earp high-tailed out of the hospital, with a look of sheer determination on her face. He felt sorry for the poor bastard who’d be on the receiving end of whatever trouble, she was undoubtedly about to cause, and he shuddered involuntarily at the thought of a pissed off _and pregnant_ Wynonna.

Shaking out of his reverie, he remembered why he’d entered the hospital in the first place. After getting the spare key to Officer Haught’s place from Waverly Earp, so he’d be able to pick up Calamity Jane later, a strange sense of déjà vu hit him. He thought back to the time where the Deputy had been brought in, after being found on the side of the road, and he took a deep breath.

The nurse at the desk pointed him in the direction of Officer Haught’s room, and he nodded his thanks before making his way down the hallway.  
When he’d heard that his Deputy was in the hospital _again_ , his stomach dropped and dread ran through his veins.

Stepping into the sterile room, it took him a moment before he could bring himself to see the state she was in. Upon seeing less blood and bruises than last time, he took the seat at his Deputy’s side and took his stetson off respectfully.  
Sitting forward, resting his elbows on his knees, he took another moment to calm his racing thoughts.  
“What have you gotten yourself into, eh, Kid?” he muttered, shaking his head slightly, and looking down at the hat in his hands.

The steady beeping of the monitor relaying her heart rate, caused the burn of unbidden tears building behind his eyes. A lump started to form in his throat and he coughed a few times to clear it, before he spoke again.  
“Y’know… the first time I saw Chrissy’s first ever ballet recital, I was so proud… I just couldn’t stop smiling for hours after. Took her for ice-cream and she was just… beamin’. I’d not felt as proud as I did that day, for years.” he spoke fondly, to the Officer who looked as though she was sleeping.  
“Not until the day you made your first arrest.” he added, huffing a small laugh.  
“Everyone at the station had underestimated you, and given you so much shit that you just took… and I knew then that there was something special about you, Haught.” he admitted quietly, looking back down at the hat in his hands.

He shook his head and laughed fondly as the memory replayed in his head.  
“You waltzed in with Bob Rayner, ‘n led him passed the other officers with the most smug look, I have ever seen on a lady.” he laughed again, “You did what none of those lackwits’d been able to do for months, ‘n caught that son-of-a-bitch.” he said in slight disbelief.  
“You were so proud as you placed him in that holding cell, ‘n the smile never left your face even when you were filling out the paperwork.” he said, lifting his gaze to the redhead who’s eyes were closed and breathing, stuttered.  
“It took me right back to that feeling of just being so proud, I could just… I dunno… explode.” he scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.  
“I had underestimated you when you joined, Kid… but I never made that mistake again.” he swore, his tone serious.

Reaching for his Deputy’s hand, he hesitated momentarily before clearing his throat once more, preventing the lump from forming once again.  
“You ain’t goin’ nowhere, y’hear? This town needs you.” his voice shook and he looked away to wipe a stray tear.  
“Your family needs you, Haught… Waverly and that crazy sister of hers.” he squeezed the Officer’s hand gently.  
“And once this is all over ‘n you’re feelin’ better, you’re gonna come round for dinner with that girl o’ yours, so I can properly introduce you to Chrissy.” he said with finality.  
“So you… you get better now, and come back to us, Kid.” he said, standing from the chair and placing the stetson back on his head.  
“And don’t worry about that cat o’ yours… I’ll look after her until you’re better.” he added, squeezing the Officer’s hand once more.

As he reached the door, he took one last look at the Deputy who’d become like a second daughter to him, and his chest tightened with slight fear of the unknown.  
But as soon as the thought had come, it instantly subsided when he remembered just exactly _who_ was out looking for a cure to save the redheaded Officer. **Wynonna Earp.**  
And if there’s anything he knew about the Earp’s, it’s that they never back down from a fight. And _this_ , he thought, might just be one of the biggest yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon.. let me know what you think? How badly did I screw up?!


End file.
